


Love Song

by Call_Me_CakeWife



Category: Secret Circle - Fandom, TSC, The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: F/F, Poetry, Song - Freeform, fayana, original - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_CakeWife/pseuds/Call_Me_CakeWife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faye is thinking about reaching out to Diana, but she knows she's no good for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Song

I wanted to write you a love song,  
But I'm only good at writing pain.   
I want to paint you in emotion,  
But all I manage is a stain.

Will I be the poison you drink?  
I feel me pressed against your lips.  
Will you bring the drink into you,  
Or drop the chalice in your grips?

 

I don't want to destroy you,  
But what if it's all I can do?

 

You promise not to harm me,  
As if you could,  
But for this sting.  
Do you mean to disarm me,  
With this subtle good,  
The kindness you bring?

 

Do you take a sip? Do you drink me in?  
Do I taste bitter in your mouth?  
Could you hold time with my lingering addictions,  
As I pull you further south?

From here, I try to hold you up.  
From so near to the ground.  
I'm lifting with all that I am.  
So little, do I drag you down?

 

You promise not to harm me,  
As if you could,  
But for this sting.  
Do you mean to disarm me,  
With this subtle good  
In your everything?

 

I don't want be your ruin, my love,  
But it may the only talent I have.

 

I wanted to write you a love song,  
But I don't know how one should go.   
I want to lead you into heaven,  
But hell is all I know.

Will I be the poison that you sip?  
I feel you poised to drink me in.  
You asked it shaken, and not stirred?  
That is the tremble on my skin.

 

I don't want to devastate you...


End file.
